Monika
To view Monika's poems, please go here. To see all of her dialogue during Act 3, go here. Monika (モニカ - meaning advisor or counselor) is the poster girl of Doki-Doki Literature Club. She is a main character and also the president of the Literature Club. Over the course of the game, it is revealed that Monika is self-aware, causing her to create many game-breaking glitches in pursuit of the Player. You cannot write poems for her until near the end of the game. Appearance Monika is a teenage girl with long, light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. Her eyes are emerald green. She wears the typical school uniform, which is a grey blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks, and white and red uwabaki slippers. Personality Monika is noted by the other characters to be smart, beautiful, confident and athletic. She's not as talkative as the other girls, but this implied to not be through choice. Monika had previously been a part of the Debate Club but left due to all the inner politics and drama, highlighting a desire for order, freedom of topic and friendliness. The Literature Club, which she founded after leaving the Debate Club, is very important to Monika. She aspires for it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. Monika openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. Starting from Act 2, she shows a much more manipulative personality. It is revealed that Monika was self-aware all along and resented from being made into a minor role. She becomes infatuated with the player and urges them to spend more time with her. Monika begins trying to dispose of her club mates so the player is forced to choose her, after her attempts to make the other girls unlikable fail. Her desire and ambition lead her to become obsessive in this goal, highlighted by the fact that all of her poems are about the player. Abilities Over the course of the game, it is revealed that Monika is self-aware, a result of her position as the leader/president of the Literature Club. This position grants her numerous abilities, listed below: * Monika is aware that she's a character in a game * Monika is aware that the protagonist is a separate entity from the player. * Monika is aware when the game has been turned off. * Monika is able to edit the other character's files and thus influence their actions or personality. * Monika is able to exist even when her files have been deleted, however, she will only be able to speak through textboxes. * Monika is able to learn if youre using Steam or another similar application to play the game. * If you are recording the game while playing, Monika will be aware of this and attempt to jumpscare anyone watching after falsely leading up to one. * Monika is able to learn the name of the administrator on the computer in an attempt to find your real name. Trivia * She is the only character in the game (other than the interchangeable protagonist) to have an official voice. * Monika has a Twitter account under the alias lilmonix3. * Monika's favorite color is emerald green. * Although she can find out the device's administrator name, she will not reveal this name if you are recording on certain versions of OBS or other software. * She's a vegetarian. * While her sexuality is unconfirmed, Monika stated that she would love the player no matter what gender they are. * She sings the credits song "Your Reality". * It is possible to delete Monika from the game without actually deleting her .chr file. You can do this by renaming her .chr file. * She repeatedly mentions the phrase "Just Monika" whether through another character or making the game itself omit the phrase via a textbox/dialogue box in an attempt to make the player fall in love with her. J U S T M O N I K ACategory:Characters